The Cricket and The Shadow
by Komikitty
Summary: Another whispered word of command and the spell that had held Link’s attention on the Zombies was broken. He leaned over and grabbed the blonde’s chin, forcing his Angel to look at him. “Who is Sheik?” He hissed eyes dangerously cold.
1. When Angels Cry

FIRST THINGS FIRST: 1) don't own 'em, 2) SLASH HERE! If you do not like Male/Male relationships DO NOT READ! IF you flame me for this story I will laugh at you and donate them to the "Dragons without Fire Fund" Okay? But if you don't mind Slash feel free to go on ahead. Link/Sheik, I think Zelda and Sheik are two different people so I wrote accordingly.  
  
  
  
Link fell to his hands and knees as the last remains of Bongo Bongo disappeared. He had told no one but he had a crippling fear of the undead. It paralyzed him and had made the shadow temple that much more of a challenge. Navi fluttered near his ear. "Link, are you okay?" He nodded, and stood walking slowly over to the heart container. He pressed it to his chest and watched it dissolve feeling a bit better and much more revitalized.  
  
Gannondorf watched this display of weakness and smiled, a predatory smile, so his Angel was afraid of the undead. That might prove useful. "But first I must get my Angel to come to me." He left the room, the mirror still showing Link's every move. *~*~*~*~* Link landed outside the entrance to the Shadow temple and sighed in relief "That was the last temple!" Navi exclaimed happily as she flew over to check out a sleeping Poe, but not before chirping, "Considering you did the last two backwards!"[1] A blush crept up his cheeks as he remembered his chagrin when he discovered the hover boots and realized they were also meant for use in the spirit temple.  
  
Sheik watched the object of his affections and Hyrule's last hope for rescue, about to jump over the fence. Then he saw, to his horror, a pale hand erupt out of the dirt behind Link. "Link! Look out!" He shouted. Link whirled around in startlement as he heard the voice that had haunted his dreams. He turned just in time to see a pale hand grab his ankle and pull downwards. Sheik cried out as Link disappeared under the earth. The Hylian's hat had caught on the fence, and Sheik had seen, for a split second, Links long flowing blonde hair flying free. Then Sheikan jumped down and grabbed the hat clutching it like a lifeline. (This isn't NORMAL behavior for a dead hand.) He ran out of the graveyard, grabbed the sobbing Navi, bolted for the area to the left of the well, clambered over the large fence and up the ladder leading to the secluded area behind the windmill, passed the lovers, jumped the fence and ran for the hidden village.  
  
Gannondorf faced the servant; the first thing he'd done when he came to Hyrule castle was to make friends with the servants. "Did he wake?" The old man bobbed up and down, "Aye that he did my lord, three times. We were lucky we had sleep salts on hand, I got the impression that had we not put him back to sleep he would have ripped us apart with his bare hands, since he didn't have his weapons." Gannondorf nodded, "You did well. Where is he now?" "At the top O' the tower Milord." An evil smirk played on Gannondorf's lips.  
  
"Sheik! What's the rush?" Asked a young Sheikan woman "I don't have time Loria!" He ran pell mell, the houses fusing into a blur as he aimed for the one at the end of the village. He threw the door open, startling Zelda and Impa. "Sheik." "Sorry aunt Impa, Have you seen my travel pack?" The Imperial nursemaid pointed towards a door under the stairs "It's in there but," He sprinted over flung the door open grabbed the bag, looked in and saw two red potions, one green and one blue, his harp, his Daggers and his spare clothes. "Do we have any milk?" he asked hurriedly. Zelda shook her head, "Why?" "Tell you later!" Sheik called as he rushed out of the house, Navi flying right behind him.  
  
Link woke slowly, aware of an unfamiliar weight around his head. Then he realized his hands were above his head. He craned his neck and found half his face in his floor length hair. It had been at his shoulder blades at ten, seven years was a long time for hair to grow, of course he had always had it nestled in his hat so it didn't bother him. (Where am I?) He tried to brush the hair out of his face but his hands wouldn't move. He tried to sit up but only got so far before his arms couldn't move. Link, ignored the pain and popping noises coming from his when he was all the way up they popped one last protest and settled into a dull ache. Now he was sitting up, with his hands behind his back. His hair fell like a cloak covering his bare chest and flowing over the bed. He looked at his legs to discover that they were clad in a green silk version of Gerudo pants tied with a white sash. He brought his legs together in the style of a child,[2] and waited.  
  
Sheik studied the hole for about two seconds, then set about making it bigger. After it was big enough for him to get through he jumped down. He landed in a large tunnel, here he let Navi take the lead, seeing as there were no footprints and there were Deadhand tracks everywhere. "Which way Navi?" He asked in a whisper. "Follow me." She said then zoomed off. He sprinted after her, after a while they settled into a steady pace. Suddenly a Deadhand appeared, The man's eyes turned Blood red, brighter then their normal crimson, and he drew two wicked looking daggers, jagged and sharp each the length of his fore arm. His lips twitched and a feral smile graced his visage. He flew into the hands like a steel tornado, when the body appeared he snarled and tore into it not giving it time to disappear into the ground. Sheik cleaned his daggers with a clean rag he had brought and stepped carefully over the bloody remains. He could feel Navi's nervousness but that didn't bother him. They continued their pace a bit faster then before, they only encountered one other Deadhand that Sheik dispatched with same brutal efficiency as the last one.  
  
Link started as the door opened and Gannondorf strode in his red hair flying behind him. Link growled and tried to reach for his sword, then he remembered his hands were tied behind his back and he had no sword. He shrank back still growling bumping against the headboard of the bed he was tied to. "Now, now none of that Angel." Links eyes widened at the term. He was very afraid now. Gannondorf unclasped his cape removed his armor and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Now Angel, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Link spat in the evil mans general direction. The spit went wide and missed, Gannondorf smiled, (Hard way it is then.) He snapped his fingers and three undead appeared, shuffling slowly towards the bed. Link held back a gasp with difficulty. He closed his eyes. Gannondorf's smile faltered, "We can't have that Angel." With a whispered word of command Links eyes snapped open and focused on the undead.  
  
Link started mumbling so Gannondorf leaned closer to hear. "Shadow spirit give me strength in my time of need, Fire spirit give me brothers to help me throughout the hard times. Water spirit give me the strength to help others, Desert spirit give me the strength to trust my heart. Forest spirit lend me courage to triumph over evil, Light spirit give me the knowledge to do what I must." Gannondorf leaned back grinning like the Cheshire Cat as Link recited the ancient prayer. The undead were at the foot of the large bed, "I can make them stop you know." Gannondorf said nonchalantly. "I'll never accept help from you." Link snarled. They were spreading out around the bed, his Angel's eyes were wild with fear and sweat was glistening deliciously on the younger mans chest. One undead was standing on the bed in front of him the other two were on either side. "SHEIK! HELP!"  
  
AN: BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Don't ya luv cliffhangers? [1] I actually did do them backwards ^_^;; [2] Cross-legged, Indian style, whatever ya wanna call it. 


	2. From Tears To Wings

Disclaimer: Did you read the first chapter? If you did you can skip this. If you didn't you should or this chapter will make absolutely NO sense. Now then 1) Don't own, don't sue. 2) WARNING! ACHTUNG! SLASH HERE! Meaning Male/Male relationships. Don't Like? Then BUGGER OFF! Flames will be sent to the funeral home as fuel for cremations. And if I get more reviews I'll write about how Gannon came to find Link attractive.  
  
Gannondorf leaped up as HIS Angel called anothers name. He snapped his fingers and the two undead on the floor sank into the ground. The remaining one jumped off the bed and did the same. Another whispered word of command and the spell that had held Link's attention on the Zombies was broken. He leaned over and grabbed the blonde's chin, forcing his Angel to look at him. "Who is Sheik?" He hissed eyes dangerously cold.  
  
"SHEIK! HELP!" Sheik ran faster up the tower stairs, Link's sword, shield and pack, strapped to his back. Dispatching the occasional Gibdos. He flung open the oak doors at the top, and was met with the sight of Gannondorf forcing Link to look at him. "Let him GO!" Sheik yelled, Gannondorf whirled around. "Sheik!" Link called relief and another emotion coloring his voice. "Link are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Before Link could answer Gannondorf had his sword out. Sheik used one of his special stun lights on Gannondorf and ran over to Link. "Cricket, are you alright?" Links eyes widened at the nickname, he nodded slowly, but Sheik could see the residual fear in his beautiful blue eyes. He took out one of his daggers and cut the ropes binding his Cricket to the bed. Sheik knew he had little time before the tri-force of power neutralized his magic so he stuffed the dagger into his belt, picked Link up and dashed out of the room. There appeared to be more Gibdos then before. Link was rummaging around in his pack leaning over the Sheikian's shoulder as they approached the first one.  
  
With a tiny cry of triumph, Link pulled out his Ocarina and began playing the Sun's song. Sheik dodged past the frozen corpses. Then they both heard a roar of rage from behind them. Links eyes widened but he never stopped playing. Sheik darted into the secret passage at the bottom of the stairs. And began the long journey back through the tunnels. Navi had been exhausted, but awoke at the sound of the Sun's song. When they were safely in the tunnels she began flitting around Link's head. "Are you alright? What happened? Why are you dressed like that?" So Link related his tale to the fairy. Noticing out of the corner of his eye that Sheik's jaw, clenched when he repeated what Gannondorf had said to him before bringing out the redeads. Then Link blinked, he could SEE Sheik's jaw.The concealing cloth hanging limply around his neck.  
  
He motioned with his eyes for Navi to go back into the pack. She complied, her glow dimming a bit and then brightening as if she were winking at him. "What's wrong Shadow Bard?" he asked his savior, companion and though Sheik didn't know it, Love. "When I think of what could have happened if hadn't gotten there in time, oh Cricket he might have." Link placed a finger on Sheik's lips as he gathered his hair to keep it from dragging on the floor now that they were walking. "He didn't, you saved me and I still love you." Sheik stopped abruptly then looked down at the vision in his arms. "Still love.?" Link chuckled. "You didn't think I'd just started loving you the minute you opened the door did you?"  
  
Sheik was still staring down at him and he felt a bit uncomfortable. "When did you?" the whispered question came. He looked into his Shadow Bard's eyes and in those crimson orbs he saw he needn't be nervous, Sheik felt the same. "I realized I loved you, when I went back in time to do the first part of the spirit temple and you weren't there. I waited outside for an entire day just hoping that you would show up with a piece of advice or some encouragement." ~*Flashback*~ Young Link sits on the steps of the temple. ~*~*~*~ The sun has moved visibly, Link is practicing with his sword next to the soft patch of dirt. ~*~*~*~ Links shoulders sag as he walks into the temple, he stops in the doorway and takes a last look around as the moon rises and the wolf howls. ~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~ "And when you didn't I felt so alone. Like I was the only one in the whole world. I didn't understand it at first, but when I came back, as I am now, to do the second part, I realized it was love."  
  
He looked back up at the one he loved, "What about you?" As Sheik pondered the question he began slowly walking. "I've felt something toward you since the water temple." Link looked up "Where did you go anyway?" Sheik smiled. "My secret." Link pouted adorably, and Sheik gently kissed him. Link snuggled closer against him. "Like I was saying, I've felt something towards you since the water temple, I realized it had crossed the line into something more then companionship when you strode into the spirit temple as an adult to save Nabooru. I was so worried that the two witches would hurt you that I followed you through the temple. But the door was locked when you went into the mouth of the statue and I was scared that if I did go through the door I would distract you, and you would be killed. When Nabooru rushed out and nearly fell I figured that the least I could do was get her safely to the Temple of Time for you. So I did and went to wait at Kakariko Village."  
  
Link blushed at the reminder that he had gone backwards. Sheik looked down and saw this. "I was quite proud that you had made it through without using the Hover boots. I was so relieved when you made it to the well that I forgot to tell you that the evil spirit was about to break loose. Then it did and you tried to fight it. I was terrified that it had killed you, then I realized I was in love with you." Link wrapped his arms around Sheik's neck. "I love you, Shadow Bard." Sheik planted another kiss on Links lips and said, "I love you to Cricket."  
  
Link stood before Zelda as she held out her hand for the Ocarina of Time. He shook his head; "Don't you want to return to your real time?" She asked. "I belong here now." He imagined Sheik as he had seen him last, standing outside the Temple of Time, hand raised in farewell but he had called, "You'll come back to me, won't you, Cricket?" Link had looked over his shoulder grinned, given Sheik the victory sign and replied, "Of course! It wouldn't do for me to loose you just after you've found me would it?" He'd defeated Gannondorf easily, but Gannon had been a lot harder, especially after he'd gotten the Master Sword knocked out of his hand. It hadn't helped that Zelda would scream every time he got hit, thank god for the Nyru's Love spell. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that if he lost Gannon would undoubtedly kill his Shadow bard.  
  
Zelda's voice drew him back to the present. "This Hyrule is a lot different then the Hyrule you remember from your childhood." She stated solemnly, "I know." He replied. Zelda smiled at him as the scene changed to the inside of the temple. Zelda was nowhere to be seen. Navi flew into his hat giving him another one of her 'winks'. Sheik was sitting with his back to them and hadn't noticed them yet. "Face it Sheik it's been three days, he's not coming back." Link winced; he'd had trouble in the castle and it had taken two days to recover. [Six broken ribs will do that to you. Even with a healer fairy, not to mention being subjected to severe changes in temperature.] He padded over silent as a cat and asked, "Been waiting long?"  
  
Sheik jumped up and whirled around to see a familiar tanned face smiling at him. It was his Cricket, holding his arms open to him. He practically tackled the other man. His lithe arms locking around Link's torso, in a fierce hug. Link undid the cloth holding Sheik's hair. Sheik looked up startled as he felt his shoulder length straw blonde hair fall around his ears, he then heard, "You saw me with my hair down, now it's my turn." Link smiled at him and hugged him back. The Sheikian's chin rested on Link's shoulder. "I was afraid you were gone for good Cricket." He whispered, tears catching in his eyelashes. Link tightened his grip on Sheik. (It was close Shadow, very close.) "I told you I'd be back. I keep my word." He gently cupped Sheiks chin in his hand and brought his lips down. As they kissed they each began glowing, Link a forest green, Sheik a deep Violet.  
  
The colors swirled together creating a glowing pillar of green and purple light. They broke apart finding themselves in front of the sages. Rauru spoke. "Do you Link wish to take Sheik as your, lover partner and friend in all things?" Before Link could say anything Ruto spoke, "Do you, Sheik wish to take Link as your lover, friend and partner in all things?" and all the sages chorused "Till death do you part?" Sheik and Link looked at each other and as Cerulean met Crimson they knew. "We do." They intoned in unison. "Who gives away Link?" Nabooru asked solemnly, Saria stepped forward. "I do." "Do you approve of this union?" "I do." "Who is giving away Sheik?" Darunia asked, gruffly. Impa stepped forward, "I am." "Do you approve of this union?" "I do." Rauru turned towards, the two young men. "You are now lifebonded." "Go ahead and kiss already!" Ruto demanded stomping her foot.  
  
The two men smiled and kissed each other passionately. When they came apart for air, they were back in the Temple of Time. "Did you plan that Cricket?" Link shook his head. "No Shadow, I didn't." the silence of the Temple enveloped them. "It's going to take a while to get Hyrule back to it's former beauty." "Yes, but we've got a wonderful Queen and the Hero of Time to help. Plus the last of the Sheikans." Navi giggled as another longer silence ensued. {I better leave before I fall asleep and end up coming out when they're busy and wind up seeing something embarrassing.} She flew out of Link's hat in time to see the now life bonded couple leave the Temple. {They of all people deserve a happily ever after.}  
  
The END!  
  
AN: Woo Hoo! My first finished Fanfic! I'm so proud of myself. I BEG you PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE Read and Review. I worked HARD on this.you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you? *pouts pitifully* 


End file.
